terraformingfandomcom-20200214-history
Solar System Chart
THIS ARTICLE IS UNDER EDITING, PLEASE WAIT This page contains data about the Solar System, the Sun, planets, dwarf planets and major moons. The reason of this page is that it can provide quick input data for other articles and for mathematical equations. Values *Distance is shown in millions of km and at semi-major axis. *Diameters are shown in thousands km. *Mass is shown in equivalent Earths (Earth = 1) or in kg (as an expression of x*10^20 kg). Sun The Sun Mass (Earth = 1): 333434 Diameter (thousands km): 1396.96 Planets Mercury Semi major axis (millions km): 57.91 Diameter: 4.879 Mass: 0.055 Venus Semi major axis: 108.21 Diameter: 12.104 Mass: 0.815 Earth Semi major axis: 149.5 Diameter: 12.756 Mass: 1 (5.972*10^24) Mars Semi major axis: 227.939 Diameter: 6.779 Mass: 0.107 Ceres Semi major axis: 414.01 Diameter: 0.946 Mass: 0.00015 Jupiter Semi major axis: 778.57 Diameter: 139.822 Mass: 317.8 Saturn Semi major axis: 1433.53 Diameter: 116.464 Mass: 95.159 Uranus Semi major axis: 2875.04 Diameter: 50.724 Mass: 14.536 Neptune Semi major axis: 4500 Diameter: 49.244 Mass: 17.147 Pluto Semi major axis: 5906 Diameter: 2.376 Mass: 0.00218 Eris Semi major axis: 10166 Diameter: 2.326 Mass: 0.028 Sedna Semi major axis: 75770 Diameter: 1.0? Mass: ? Moons Inner planets Luna Semi major axis: 0.384 Diameter: 3.474 Mass: 0.0123 Phobos Semi major axis: 0.00923 Diameter: 0.022 Mass: 0.000 000 001 9 or 1.08*10^16 Deimos Semi major axis: 0.0235 Diameter: 0.013 Mass: 0.000 000 000 3 or 2*10^15 Jupiter Almathea Semi major axis: 0.1814 Diameter: 0.167 Mass: 0.000 000 364 or 208*10^16 Io Semi major axis: 0.4217 Diameter: 3.637 Mass: 0.0147 or 8391900*10^16 Europa Semi major axis: 0.671 Diameter: 3.122 Mass: 0.00839 or 4800000*10^16 Ganymede Semi major axis: 1.070 Diameter: 5.262 Mass: 0.0259 or 14819000*10^16 Callisto Semi major axis: 1.8827 Diameter: 4.821 Mass: 0.188 or 10759000*10^16 Himalia Semi major axis: 11.452 Diameter: 0.17 Mass: 0.000 001 17 or 670*10^16 Saturn Pan Semi major axis: 0.1336 Diameter: 0.028 Mass: 0.000 000 000 9 or 4.95*10^15 Mimas semi major axis: 0.195 Diameter: 0.396 Mass: 0.000 006 55 or 37493*10^15 Enceladus Semi major axis: 0.238 Diameter: 0.504 Mass: 0.000 018 9 or 108022*10^15 Tethys Semi major axis: 0.295 Diameter: 1.062 Mass: 0.000 108 or 617450*10^15 Dione Semi major axis: 0.377 Diameter: 1.123 Mass: 0.000 108 or 1095000*10^15 Helene Semi major axis: 0.377 Diameter: 0.035 Mass: 0.000 000 004 3 or 24.5 Rhea Semi major axis: 0.527 Diameter: 1.527 Mass: 0.000 403 or 2307000*10^15 Titan Semi major axis: 1.222 Diameter: 5.419 Mass: 0.023 517 or 134520000*10^15 Hyperion Semi major axis: 1.481 Diameter: 0.270 Mass: 0.000 000 983 or 5620*10^15 Iapetus Semi major axis: 3.561 Diameter: 1.469 Mass: 0.000 315 8 or 1806000*10^15 Phoebe (retrograde) Semi major axis: 12.870 Diameter: 0.213 Mass: 0.000 001 45 or 8292*10^15 Uranus Perdita Semi major axis: 0.0764 Diameter: 0.030 Mass: 0.000 000 003 1 or 0.018*10^18 Puck Semi major axis: 0.086 Diameter: 0.162 Mass: 0.000 000 507 or 2.90*10^18 Miranda Semi major axis: 0.1294 Diameter: 0.472 Mass: 0.000 011 5 or 65.9*10^18 Ariel Semi major axis: 0.191 Diameter: 1.158 Mass: 0.000 237 or 1353*10^18 Umbriel Semi major axis: 0.266 Diameter: 1.169 Mass: 0.000 205 or 1172*10^18 Titania Semi major axis: 0.436 Diameter: 1.577 Mass: 0.000 527 or 3014*10^18 Oberon Semi major axis: 0.854 Diameter: 1.523 Mass: 0.000 527 or 3014*10^18 Sycorax (retrograde) Semi major axis: 12.179 Diameter: 0.165 Mass: 0.000 000 402 or 2.3*10^18 Neptune Proteus Semi major axis: 0.118 Diameter: 0.420 Mass: 0.000 008 8 or 5035*10^16 Triton (retrograde) Semi major axis: 0.355 Diameter: 2.705 Mass: 0.003 743 or 2141000*10^16 Nereid Semi major axis: 5.514 Diameter: 0.340 Mass: 0.000 004 72 or 2700*10^16 Halimede (retrograde) Semi major axis: 16.611 Diameter: 0.062 Mass: 0.000 000 028 or 16*10^16 Kuiper Belt Charon Semi major axis: 0.0175 Diameter: 1.208 Mass: 0.000 277 or 158.7*10^19 Styx Semi major axis: 0.0427 Diameter: 0.011 Mass: 0.000 000 001 3 or 0.00075*10^19 Nix Semi major axis: 0.0487 Diameter: 0.04 Mass: 0.000 000 008 7 or 0.005*10^19 Kerberos Semi major axis: 0.0578 Diameter: 0.013 Mass: 0.000 000 002 8 or 0.0016*10^19 Hydra Semi major axis: 0.0647 Diameter: 0.045 Mass: 0.000 000 008 7 or 0.005*10^19 Dysnomia Semi major axis: 0.0374 Diameter: 0.7 Mass: ? Category:Math